staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Maja 2010
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Nowy Testament - Cuda Jezusa, odc. 4 (The Miracles of Jesus, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pora na doktora; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 1. Skok na mieszkanie (Monkey Thieves) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli ; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Ucieczka w kosmos i wojny Rozjemców - cz. 1 (Farscape: Peacekeeper War part. 1); film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Australia (2004); reż.:Brian Henson; wyk.:Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Anthony Simcoe, Gigi Edgley; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 4. Wielki przypływ (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Tide); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki w wykonaniu: Kabaretu Paranienormalni, Kabaretu Dudek i Krzysztofa Kowalewskiego. 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 39 - Strach na scenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 101; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Krokodyl w operze, odc. 19 (A Case of Stage Blight); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 5/7 - Mury; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Ta podstępna miłość (That Old Feeling); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Carl Reiner; wyk.:Bette Midler, Dennis Farina, Paula Marshall; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni (Sophie Scholl - Die letzten Tage); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Marc Rothemund; wyk.:Julia Jentsch, Gerald Alexander Held, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Wyspa Kokosowa - góra rekinów (Shark Mountain - The Shark of Cocos Island. DER BERG DER HAIE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Ostoja - odc. 87; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 744; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 427 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 428 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (70) Ryszard Makowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Architektoniczne przygody Dana Cruickshanka - Marzenia (Dan Cruickshank's adventures in architecture. Dreams); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Boso przez świat - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 15 (58) Tunezja - "Wiekowy Sahel"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Nie ma mocnych - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1733; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1099 Pierwsze śniadanie po ślubie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piasek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 407 Serce do tańca; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Tak to leciało! - kulisy - (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (67); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (19); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Incydent (Breakdown); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Jon Mostow; wyk.:J.T Walsh, Kathleen Quinlan, Kurt Russel; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Werner Herzog); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Spotkania na krańcach świata (Encounters at the end of the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:20 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 7 7:50 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 29 8:25 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 9 8:55 Gumisie Odcinek: 14 9:25 Gumisie Odcinek: 15 9:55 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 58 10:25 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 59 10:55 Akademia Gimnastyczna 13:05 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 12 13:35 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Hiszpanii 16:00 Studio F1 16:15 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 9 16:45 On i ona Odcinek: 6 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 10 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 8 20:00 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 4 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 23:00 Podwójna tożsamość 1:20 Magazyn sportowy 3:20 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 496 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1227 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 17 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 8 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę Odcinek: 30 11:45 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 444 12:20 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Odcinek: 7 12:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 13:55 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 9 14:55 RRRrrrr!!! 17:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 8 18:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 9 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 11 21:45 Kobra 23:35 Zodiak 1:40 Arkana magii 2:45 Telesklep 3:10 RRRrrrr!!! 5:00 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1866; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1867; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1868; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1869; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1870; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 727; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 8 - Królewska korespondencja (Le petit Roi Macius, Courrier Royal ep. 8) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO, Transmisja 12:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1088* Marylka i Tomek - ostatnia rozmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 19 - Osaczony; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku monologi Jana Kobuszewskiego i Jana Pietrzaka. 15:20 Wierzyli, że wrócą...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:25 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Studio Polonia... - Jacek Kaspszyk - polski dyrygent na świecie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:15 Hit Dekady - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 728; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 53/57 Podróż dokoła świata, Skarb (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (35); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Prokom Gdynia - Trefl Sopot (1 B); STEREO, 16:9 00:15 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 728; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 53/57 Podróż dokoła świata, Skarb (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1088* Marylka i Tomek - ostatnia rozmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 19 - Osaczony; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku monologi Jana Kobuszewskiego i Jana Pietrzaka. 05:05 Wierzyli, że wrócą...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Studio Polonia... - Jacek Kaspszyk - polski dyrygent na świecie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie - Fasola z cielęciną; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info 07:00 Obchody 65 rocznicy zakończenia II Wojny Światowej; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:56 Kawaleria powietrzna - Przepustka czyli krótka piłka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:45 65 rocznica zakończenia II Wojny Światowej; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Takiego pięknego syna urodziłam; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Nieparzyści - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Bobrek dance; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 02:13 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:37 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:58 Kawaleria powietrzna - Przepustka czyli krótka piłka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 03:49 Takiego pięknego syna urodziłam; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:14 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:37 Ostatni rejs "Grafa Zeppelina"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:02 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Obchody 65 rocznicy zakończenia II Wojny Światowej; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:56 Kawaleria powietrzna - Przepustka czyli krótka piłka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:45 65 rocznica zakończenia II Wojny Światowej; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:43 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Studio reportażu - 8 Maja - Dzień Zwycięstwa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:42 Był taki dzień - 9 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Takiego pięknego syna urodziłam; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:12 Pogoda; STEREO 22:14 Wojenne dni Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Nieparzyści - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Bobrek dance; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:39 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Przepustka czyli krótka piłka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:27 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 03:49 Takiego pięknego syna urodziłam; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:14 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:37 Ostatni rejs "Grafa Zeppelina"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:02 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 08:05 Ewa + Ewa; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Ręka fryzjera; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Pan Rzepka i jego cień; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Yo - Yo Ma i jego inspiracje Bachem - Wiolonczela, choreograf, schody (Yo - Yo Ma: Inspired By Bach - Falling down stairs) kraj prod.Kanada (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 11:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 33; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Pan Profesor; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Raz, dwa, trzy...; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Mścisław Rostropowicz (Mstislav Roztropovich in memoriam); balet kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Wygnanie (Izgnanie); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Belgia (2007); reż.:Andriej Zwiagincew; wyk.:Konstantin Ławronienko, Aleksandr Bałujew, Maksim Shibayev, Maria Bonnevie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przedwiośnie - odc. 2/6 - Szklane domy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Sława Przybylska i Jerzy Połomski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Tadeuszem Chmielewskim (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Wojciech Brzozowicz, Czesław Magnowski, Stanisław Milski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Emil Karewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z ... Tadeuszem Chmielewskim (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Wacław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Niedziela z ... Tadeuszem Chmielewskim (cz.3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 - Wśród swoich; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Władysław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Jan Świderski, Lech Ordon, Krystyna Borowicz, Anna Głębicka, Zdzisław Kuźniar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Ballada o Januszku - Dotknięcie nieba; serial TVP; reż.:Henryk Bielski; wyk.:Lidia Fiedosiejewa-Szukszyna, Michał Szymczyk, Bożena Dykiel, Jolanta Grusznic, Teresa Lipowska, Jarosław Góral, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Maria Klejdysz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Jerzy Turek; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 U Danusi; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocne - Pięć razy we dwoje (5X2); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Francois Ozon; wyk.:Valeria Bruno-Tedeschi, Stephane Freiss, Francoise Fabian, Michel Londsdale; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Most (The Bridge); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Eric Steel; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież ufności; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Czwarty pasterz z Fatimy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Rośliny biblijne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Mussolini i ja - odc. 2 (Mussolini and I); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia - Biblioteka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wielka historia małych miast - Jędrzejów ; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia - Studium Generalne; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 XIV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Kresowa Fantazja 2008 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Zaproszenie - Kusił nas Boruta na drodze do Łodzi...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Historia kołem się toczy - Syrena: drewniane dziecko odwilży; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 8/10 - Steinway ordynata; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Ex Libris - 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Dekalog - Trzy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Trzecie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Ostatni strażnik Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Podaj cegłę czyli polski socrealizm; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Historia i film - Historia i film - Gry uliczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Historia i film - Gry uliczne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Historia i film - Historia i film - Gry uliczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Spadł, umarł, utonął; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dekalog - Cztery; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Czwarte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Historia kołem się toczy - Warszawa czyli rzecz o bratniej pomocy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 XIV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Kresowa Fantazja 2008 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Pojedynek na pustyni, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zaproszenie - Kusił nas Boruta na drodze do Łodzi...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. 1994 - 1/4 finału: Brazylia - Holandia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Cena sławy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Anwil Włocławek - Polpharma Starogard Gdański (1 A); STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Ze sportowego archiwum - Najszybsi ludzie świata; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Droga do RPA - odc. 5 - Francja, USA (odc. 5 - Francja, USA); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Droga do RPA - odc. 6 - Włochy, Australia; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Prokom Gdynia - Trefl Sopot (1 B); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Ze sportowego archiwum - 3 minuty wielkiego sportu - RPA przed Mundialem; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Wrocław - Polonia Bydgoszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Prokom Gdynia - Trefl Sopot (1 B); STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Rowery górskie - Maja Włoszczowska MTB Race - elita kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (6); STEREO, PAL+ 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:50 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej - Polska-Grecja; STEREO 09:35 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (90) Statek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 8 cz. 2); STEREO 12:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Ranczo - odc. 32 - Wielkie odkrycie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Siostry - odc. 10/13 - Szaleństwo dziadka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Apetyt na życie - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Czesław Niemen i Enigmatic; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 407 Serce do tańca; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 A to Polska właśnie - Grając w skata w Nikiszowcu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 39 - Strach na scenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 HIT GENERATOR - (13); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 HIT GENERATOR - (13); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 5/7 - Mury; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas honoru - odc. 17 "Serwus, panowie" s. II; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Pitbull - odc. 28; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Zakończenie dnia